


Lovely Steter One-Shots

by Anon_M



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Steter - Freeform, a new acquaintance asked it of me, thought I'd try it, why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_M/pseuds/Anon_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my try at Steter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Steter One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pirotess666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirotess666/gifts).



> The pack is tired of Stiles and Peter constantly arguing, so they lock them both in Derek's loft, and somehow, Stiles thinks that Peter wants more than pleasantries.

"Lydia! Wait! No-" 

"Goodbye Stiles." And with that there was the shutting of the door to the loft, and the sigh of Stiles Stilinski. 

"Is it so bad to have to spend time with me?"  
Stiles scowled at the comment. 

"Yes. Yes it is! I don't see the point of this!"  
Growling in frustration, Stiles ran a hand through his hair, spiking it further. 

"The point of this is to stop our bickering." 

"It's just playful banter, Peter. Nothing harmful." Peter rolled his eyes at the comment. 

"You threw a hammer at me." 

"And I missed! What's the problem?" 

Peter was pacing around the loft, his hands folded neatly behind his back. 

"Why do you hate me, Stiles?"

There is a silence, one that is tense and unpredictable. 

"I don't hate you." Stiles aided after a moment.  
"Then why do you act so tediously towards me?"  
Peter was always blunt, yet so manipulative while being so. It was infuriating to Stiles that he didn't even have to lie to make Stiles feel like he was being used. 

"I'm just having trouble believing that you, of all people, are actually on our side." He paused. "You've never been on our side." 

"You're right. I haven't always been on your side. I'm still not on Scott's side. Scott is not my concern. You are." 

Stiles glanced over at Peter for a moment, his honey eyes trailing the older mans collar bone and up his neck to his lips.  
Stiles had to bite the inside of his lip to focus himself. This was Peter Hale, was it not?  
The psychotic werewolf who bit Scott and caused destruction which lead to a Deadpool.

Granted, the Deadpool wasn't entirely Peter's fault. Technically that was Meredith, but Meredith was just as crazy as Peter had been originally. 

Why did Stiles feel the compulsion to apologize to this man? What had Stiles done, other than judge him for something he couldn't control? 

"I'm sorry." Stile's said, unsure still of what he was apologizing for.

"Why is that?" Peter asked, on of his eyebrows lifting. "Is it because you know that your distaste for me is unjustified, or is it that you simply feel remorse for everything?" 

Again, Stiles eyes wander from Peters, and trace down his face, this time down his sides and to his hips.

Peter was a gorgeous man, Stiles concluded. How had he never seen it before? Stiles was extremely comfortable in his curious nature and sexuality, which was, flexible in the least. 

Peter was completely symmetrically pleasing. His body was aligned perfectly, his hips complimenting every single part of him. 

Stiles bit his lip this time, his mouth watering as he took in what he had never quite let himself see.

"I'm not sure, Peter. I'm just sorry, yeah? Can all be forgiven?" 

Peter chuckled lightly at that.  
"Of course not." He said, his smile remaining there, ever so innocent.


End file.
